L'empereur
by Varlai
Summary: Shounen ai, Taito (Yamachi), Kaiser(ken) X Yamatornrnpetite histoire ou Matt se retrouve esclave de Kaiser. Tai part a sa recherche.


J'étais par terre, je ne sais où dans le Digimonde. Mon chandail était resté entre les griffes d'un monstre. Mes yeux se fermaient lentement. J'étais presque inconscient. Par contre, je sentais très bien les coups de fouet qui me déchiraient le dos. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ce garçon bizarre qui se faisait appeler "L'Empereur" m'a retourné pour me fouetter le torse. La douleur étant trop grande, je m'évanouis.

Quand je me réveillai, je n'avais toujours pas de chandail. J'étais de dos à un mur froid. Les bras dans les airs, j'étais enchaîné à ce mur, attaché par les poignets et les chevilles. La pièce était sombre et il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur qu'une chaise semblable à un trône, au milieu de celle-ci. Sur cette chaise, je pouvais distinguer une silhouette ainsi que des lunettes mauves et or car la faible lumière reflétait dessus. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines car je reconnus tout de suite mon agresseur de tout à l'heure : Kaiser, L'Empereur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il me dit:

« Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. »

« C'était ce que tu voulais. Tu as essayé de me tuer. »

« Je ne voulais pas te tuer, juste t'affaiblir pour t'amener ici. »

Il s'approcha de moi en tenant son fouet. Quand il posa sa main sur les marques encore à vif sur ma poitrine je fermai les yeux en serrant les dents. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait car il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me fouetter. Comme pour confirmer ce que je pensais, il laissa tomber son fouet. Le bruit du manche de métal or qui cognait le sol se répandit en écho dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi comme mon petit ami Tai l'avait déjà fait auparavant. (Eh oui, c'est moi Matt. Celui qui a le don de toujours se mettre dans le pétrin.) Comme je disais, il s'approchait de moi. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire mais j'avais une petite idée. Je ne voulais pas mais il le fît quand même. J'essayai de tourner la tête mais il captura quand même mes lèvres. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. S'en était presque magique. L'image de Tai s'imprimait dans mon esprit. J'aurait tellement voulu être avec lui. Après cette éternité de quelque secondes, l'Empereur me dit que j'allais devenir son esclave.

Pendant ce temps, dans le vrai monde, Tai se demandait où j'étais. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Il décida donc d'aller voir chez moi, dans ma chambre, histoire que voir si je n'avais pas laissé un mot ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu laissé deviné l'endroit où j'étais. Une fois arrivé, il commença à chercher. Il trouva une porte pour le Digimonde à travers l'écran de mon ordinateur. Sans se soucier de sa sécurité, pensant que j'y étais, il y plongea.

De mon côté, chez l'Empereur, tout ne se passait pas si mal. J'étais devenu son esclave. Il me fouettait si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il me disait. Il ne le faisait pas souvent car tout ce qu'il me demandait, je le faisais sans rouspéter. Je pensais à Tai et cette seule pensé me donnait l'espoir de sortir de là bientôt. Un jour, Kaiser vit Tai sur une de ses caméras de surveillance. Sachant que je l'aimais, il décida qu'il fallait l'éliminer.

Je suivi Kaiser (je n'avais pas trop le choix) jusqu'à l'endroit où devait se trouver Tai. En effet, il était là, prêt à se battre. Il trouva curieux que l'Empereur n'était pas accompagnée de monstres esclaves. Pour une fois, il était seule. Il pourrait se mesurer à Tai comme un vrai guerrier. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Tai me remarqua. Cette fois, j'avais une camisole noire. Tai a toujours aimé cette camisole. Les yeux de Tai changèrent d'expression. Il me regardait comme pour la première fois. L'Empereur m'ordonna de me battre avec lui:

« Bats-toi avec lui et tue-le. »

« Je ne veux pas. C'est mon ami. »

« Fais ce que je te dis. »

Il sortit son fouet et me menaça. Tout se déroula très rapidement dans ma tête. Je sautai sur l'Empereur et c'est lui qui se fit tuer. Ensuite, je me retournai vers Tai et je m'excusai. Je le serrai très fort contre moi et au moment précis où nos lèvres allaient se toucher,...

Je me réveillai. J'étais blotti contre Tai (je dormais chez lui). Je l'embrassai sur la bouche et je me retournai. Je sentis une douleur atroce sur mon ventre. Je relevai mon chandail et ce que je vis me paralysa.

Des marques de fouet...

FIN


End file.
